


Under The Influence

by Gooseberrybrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, I mean, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycle porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, it's just porn, there really is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/pseuds/Gooseberrybrains
Summary: All Sirius wants to do is bend Remus over his motorbike and have his wicked way with him. He can barely think of anything else.





	Under The Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I received on Tumblr from Pixelated (@remus_john_lupin). He requested motorcycle porn and so motorcycle porn is what I have provided.
> 
> Also, folks, driving while drunk is a terrible idea. Please don't do it just because Sirius Black did!

He was too drunk for this really. He should most definitely not be driving this motorcycle. He certainly should not be doing it with Remus behind him. How was he supposed to concentrate on the road when all he could focus on was Remus’ warm chest pressed to his back and his hands gripping his hips in the most delicious way? It was most distracting. 

What Sirius wanted to do was pull over so he could bend him right over this bike and fuck him hard. He could barely think of anything else. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered and angled the bike toward the shoulder of the road. 

They were driving on a deserted backroad anyway. He hadn’t seen anyone for miles and honestly, he was too worked up to care right now. His cock was pressing so hard against his zipper that he thought it might just bust out of his pants. 

“Why are we stopping here?” Remus asked in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“Define wrong and I’ll get back to you on that,” Sirius said vaguely. 

“Uh…” Remus began, but he trailed off almost immediately, having no idea what Sirius was after. 

Sirius got off the bike and took Remus’ hand, pulling him up as well. He grabbed his hips, fingertips digging into his flesh and he yanked him flush with his body. Remus’ eyes grew wide when he felt Sirius’ hard length pressed against him. 

“Oh,” Remus whispered as he ran his hands up Sirius’ back to tangle in his long, dark hair. 

“Is it wrong that I want to bend you over my bike and fuck you right here and right now?” Sirius all but growled into Remus’ lips. 

Remus took in a sharp breath even as Sirius felt him harden, his cock pressing into Sirius’ thigh. “Won’t someone see?”

“They might,” Sirius admitted, thrusting his pelvis into Remus’. 

“Sirius,” Remus said in what was obviously supposed to be a scolding tone, but his voice wavered just a little too much to be convincing.

Sirius grinned wickedly at his boyfriend. “Come on, love. You know you want it as badly as I do, I can feel it.” 

Sirius slid one hand from Remus’ hip to his groin and squeezed at the bulge in his jeans. Remus moaned and dropped his head to Sirius’ shoulder, thrusting against his hand. Sirius smiled as he found the junction where Remus’ shoulder met his neck, sucking at the tender flesh there just the way he knew drove him crazy. 

“You are so beautiful like this, all wrecked and falling apart under my touch,” Sirius murmured into his skin. “Let me take you here, I promise it will be worth it.”

Remus laughed breathily into Sirius’ throat. “You are such a bad influence on me. I can’t believe I’m going to let you fuck me on the side of the road where anyone could drive by.”

Sirius pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Are you really?”

“Yes, I can’t fucking believe it, but yes.”

Sirius growled and slanted his mouth over Remus’ kissing him hard. Their tongues twined together with an urgency that was met only by the way their hands pulled at each other’s clothes. Sirius fumbled with the button on Remus’ jeans, flicking it open and yanking down the zipper so that he could plunge his hand inside. He wrapped it around Remus’ hard cock and gave it a few good strokes, before gasping in pleasure as his own length was caressed by Remus’ nimble fingers. 

Sirius pushed Remus’ pants down, letting them fall around his ankles. He stroked Remus’ cock more fervently before whispering a spell that slicked his fingers. Remus drew in a sharp gasp as those fingers found their way behind him, pushing inside gently but insistently. He pushed back against Sirius’ hand, meeting each thrust of his fingers while his own worked more rapidly on Sirius’ cock.

“I would love to eat you out right now too,” Sirius whispered huskily. “But I don’t think we have time for all the things I would like to do to you.”

Remus moaned again, pushing back harder onto Sirius’ hand. “Later then,” he gasped. “Once we get home.”

“Yes,” Sirius growled, and removed his hand to spin Remus around to face the bike. 

He ran his hand from Remus’ hip all the way up to the back of his neck and pushed him forward. Remus braced his hands on the leather seat and spread his legs as wide as the pants around his ankles would let him. He pressed the tip of his cock to Remus’ entrance and paused.

“Merlin, Sirius, just fuck me already!” Remus exclaimed, pushing back and trying his best to impale himself on Sirius’ cock.

Sirius pushed forward slowly, only stopping once his hips were pressed to Remus’ ass. “Fuck yeah, you are so tight.”

Remus whimpered and dropped his head to rest on his hands, fingernails digging into the leather. Sirius started moving, slowly picking up speed until he was driving into Remus again and again, harder and harder. The motorcycle was shaking under the assault, but neither of them paid it any mind. For every forward thrust Sirius made, Remus arched back into him until they were matching each other perfectly. Sirius took one hand from Remus’ hip and reached around to wrap it around his cock. He started stroking him in time to the movement of his hips until Remus was falling apart beneath him. He felt the muscles begin to contract around him as Remus came, spilling over Sirius’ hand and onto the leather and chrome in front of him. Sirius moaned loudly and started pushing into him harder and faster, his own release moments away. He trembled with the force of it, coming deep inside Remus as he cried out.

When they finally caught their breath and had the strength to stand upright again, Remus turned to him with a wry expression on his face. “Did you want to repaint your bike? Because I think we just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gooseberrybrains)


End file.
